Rosa Hale
by Hadesgirl1
Summary: Rosa Hale is Derek Hales little sister, who is also best friends with Stiles and Scott the two people who annoy and irritate Derek the most. What happens if Rosa has a crush on Scott and the new girl Allison comes to town? Will they get their happy ending? I know I changed the story up but I hope you like it. Scott/oc and maybe Allison/oc too? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I am revising this story Rosa Hale because the chapters I wrote before didn't come out the way I hoped they would. Most of the chapters are confusing so here are the new and improved chapters and sorry if you guys liked it before, I hope you guys like it this time. I would also like to say that I am changing this to a Scott love story instead of a Stiles love story because there isn't enough of Scott/oc love stories so I am going to make this story one of those and I will make a Stiles one after this don't worry. **

**Also I would like to say is I'm sorry for not updating like I said I would I just entered High School in August and the second week I was there I already had two papers due but it won't happen this time.**

My name is Rosa Hale, yep that's right the little sister to Derek Hale. I am a sophomore in High School and I was not really noticed during freshman year or any year before that but I hope to change that this year. I was never the good looking type of girl I wasn't that skinny and my skin wasn't flawless but over the summer my brother helped me knowing I hated the way I was. Derek knew I wanted to change because I was never like this until our family died but when they did Derek and Laura left leaving me with Deaton. Deaton was and is a family friend that's why no one question it when I moved in with him, Derek and Laura visited over the summer and saw how upset I was with the way I looked and Derek put me into training. Another thing was my family were werewolves and so are Derek and Laura, but I'm not I can only become a werewolf if it's forced out of me by an Alpha or if I'm bitten by and Alpha.

Now instead of the 170 pound girl I weigh 125 pounds but about 15 of the pounds are muscles. My skin cleared as I lost weight for some reason as I lost weight I grew amazing curves, at least that's what Laura told me. I learned how to do different hair styles and how to do my makeup, and all of that took about two and a half months so I still had two weeks of freedom. Lastly I had my two best friends Scott and Stiles; I call them double S when they are near each other considering both of their names start with s. I haven't seen the two of them this summer because I had been too busy improving myself and gaining my self-esteem back up. That was until the last night of summer when Stiles called me saying that he was coming to pick me up with Scott.

I groaned and got up to get changed into clothes that would work for this weather, black skinny jean, black and red converse, and my red tank top with my leather jacket. There was no arguing with Stiles when he put his mind to something, especially when that something is one of his dad's cases. I waited until I felt my phone vibrate and I saw they text was from Stiles.

_Here! Hurry we don't have all day! – S one_

I rolled my eyes and checked my reflection to make sure I didn't look completely horrible, did I forget to mention that I had the biggest crush on Scott ever since I was like 14 years old so yeah for two years now I have had a crush on Scott. I keep it hidden though and I make sure that no one ever found out because it's obvious that Scott thinks of me as a sister. Anyway I walked over to my window and opened it before climbing out and jumping down from the two story window.

"Wow," I heard Stiles mutter in shock when I landed perfectly on the ground.

I ran over to the jeep and Scott climbed out about to let me in before he stopped and looked at me.

"What? Is there something wrong?" I asked quickly, nervously.

"No, no nothing is wrong it's just, you've changed a lot," Scott grumbled.

"In a good or bad way?" I ask a little scared of the answer.

"Good, definitely good way," Scott stated quickly.

I smiled and climbed into the jeep slightly blushing and little did I know that he was also blushing.

"What took you two so long is there something I should know?" Stiles asked smirking.

"Seriously dude, you could hear us we were standing right there, or were you dreaming of Lydia?" I grinned at the redness in his cheeks.

"Whatever we're wasting time so let's go," Stiles changed the subject quickly starting the jeep back up and driving away from my house.

Once we pulled up to the preserve and got out of the jeep Scott started to freak out.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked stepping over the chained sign.

"You are the one always bitching that nothing entertaining ever happens around here," Stiles told and then continued on walking.

I rolled my eyes at their antics and walked along side Scott with our hands brushing every now and then. Of course that thought made me wonder off into fantasies of Scott stopping a grabbing me not caring where we are and just kissing me out of the blue. Before I could continue with my very exquisite thought I was pulled to the ground by Scott and Stiles.

"What-"Scott slapped is hand over my mouth and pointed.

I looked up to see cops with their dogs walking around looking for the killer or the other half of the body. I looked at Stiles to find he wasn't here but he was running through the forest saying come on.

"Stiles," Scott yelled before taking a puff from his inhaler and helping me up before we followed him.

By the time we saw where he was he had fallen because a German Shepard had found him and started barking which is what caused him o fall and oh look his dad was the one o see him first.

"Hold on this little delinquent belongs to me," Sheriff Stilinski groaned.

"Hey dad," Stiles grinned sheepishly while getting up off the ground.

"Do you listen in on all my phone calls?" Sheriff Stilinski asked his son.

"No, not the boring ones," Stiles stated.

"Okay where are your usual partners in crime?" Sheriff Stilinski asked him.

"Who? Scott and Rosa, their at home Scott wanted a good night's sleep for tryouts tomorrow and Rosa was asleep when I called her and she hung up on me." Stiles grumbled unhappily knowing that I actually would do that.

Sheriff Stilinski didn't believe him obviously.

"Rosa! Scott! You out there?" He called out. We didn't answer him.

"Rosa! Scott!" He called out again.

Scott and I stood there silently waiting to not get caught but get out of there. Finally Sheriff Stilinski stopped looking for us and dragged Stiles to his jeep and made sure that he left.

"Scott, that was our ride," I whispered.

"I know" Scott told me grabbing my hand and pulling through the woods knowing that I was scared.

"Scott I just want to leave," I whimpered softly.

"I know Rosa, I know come on we are almost to the road" Scott smiled softly at me.

Even though most of my family was werewolves and I have been attacked by the little ones that had no control yet but I was always saved by my mom who was the Alpha of our big pack or by my older siblings. I was also a survivor of the fire that killed most of my family my Uncle Peter had pushed me through the bars of the basement window before he found a way out himself.

Suddenly I heard a noise and stopped, I pulled Scott's sleeve when he tried to get me to continue walking.

"I think I heard something," I whispered moving closer to Scott's side.

Just then Scott scrambled, he grabbed me and pulled me to the ground just in time for deer to come trampling around us and over us and thankfully we weren't hurt.

"Rosa are you okay?" Scott asked me standing up and helping me stand up.

"Yeah are you okay?" It was my turn to ask him.

"Yeah I'm fine but I can't find my inhaler," Scott groaned.

"I'll look over here" I told him before using my phone as a flashlight.

I looked around just in time to see the top half of the body but that wasn't what made me scream the top half of the body was Laura my sister. I screamed horrified and tears started streaming down my face. Scot ran over to me but before he could ask what was wrong he tripped and fell down the hill.

"Scott!" I yelled down scared.

"I'm okay, just stay where you are," Scott told me.

I did the complete opposite I went down to where he was and tripped at the last moment and fell except someone caught me. I looked up and saw the face of Scott who looked a little annoyed that I didn't listen to him.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't stay near that body by myself I don't want to be alone here," tears started pouring down my face again.

"It's okay Rosa, lets," Scott stopped talking and froze looking at something behind me.

"What is it Scott?" I asked immediately scared.

Scott didn't say a word he just grabbed my hand and ran, Scott ended up falling and being dragged back.

"Run Rosa, run and don't look back," Scott yelled at me.

He looked at me meaning to listen to him and he wouldn't be mad as long as I was safe. I turned and ran I continued to run until I heard Scott scream. I froze and turned around looking for any sign of Scott but instead I saw the red eyes of the Alpha. I turned and started running already knowing it wasn't Laura. The Alpha chased me and soon dove and grabbed my ankles dragging me back but the Alpha didn't stop there it bit into my side. I didn't scream though I jut cried and curled into a ball.

I don't know when the alpha left but I do know was that my side was killing me. I stood up and walked to the road before walking home.

By the time I got home it were about 2 in the morning so I quickly cleaned my bite and changed my clothes before going to sleep. I woke up the next morning and climbed into the shower before taking off the bandage and seeing no bite. I sighed and looked at my reflection my black hair fell in wet waves my blue eyes sparkled with fear and acceptance, I sighed and walked to my closet and picked out a red spaghetti strapped sun dress with red wedges then I blow dried my hair and fish tailed it to the side before doing my makeup. Once I was finished I walked downstairs and grabbed a granola bar before walking out to my Lamborghini Egoista that was passed down to me from my mother.

I drove to school and pulled into the parking spot beside Stiles and as I was grabbing my bag I looked through the window to see everyone staring at my car in shock then I realized I never drove this car before so no one has seen it and since the windows are darkened they don't know who is driving it.

I took a deep breath and stepped out I ignored the stares and walked over to where Scott and Stiles were talking.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them.

They both looked at me and froze they looked me up and down in shock at how I look. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"Rosa you look hot, anyway wolves haven't been in California for 60 years," Stiles told Scott and that's when I knew that he had been bitten by the Alpha too.

The boys continued to talk while I looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at me or someone behind me and I was right they were staring at Lydia Martin the queen bee of the school and dating the "king" of the school Jackson Whitmore. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my boys who were looking at me expectantly, I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, let's go to class," I said before flipping my hair over my shoulder and started walking towards the school.

I heard the boys grumble before following me to the front doors of the school. I headed toward my first class with the boys, history. I was looking at the syllabus in front of me and ignoring the teacher when I heard a cell phone ringing, I didn't freak out considering I knew it was coming from outside but what shocked me the most was Scott who turned his head side from side before looking out the window. I looked out there to and saw a girl sitting on the bench which let me know that she was new here. I watched as the vice principle walked up and started talking to her saying he hoped she would be staying at this school for a while instead of leaving like she normally did with her family business.

"Students this is your new class mate Allison Argent, I hope you are all welcoming," Mr. Jones, our vice principle said.

Allison walked down the aisle and sat behind Stiles since I was sitting behind Scott. **(I want you guys to go to my main page and look at my poll please because I'm not sure what to do.) **I turned to her and handed her a pen smiling lightly before turning back around and I didn't need to be a psychic to know she was confused. The rest of class went by pretty quickly but that's always how the first day of the school year is and before I knew it I was next to my locker shoving things into it annoyed.

"Wow what's going on with you," Scott asked me.

When I left the classroom I saw Scott staring at the new girl Allison so of course I got very jealous and decided to take it out on my locker and now the guy I am most likely in love with.

"Me oh nothing's wrong why is there something wrong with you?" I snapped.

I looked at him only to see he wasn't even paying attention to me but to the new girl Allison who was getting chatted up by Lydia. I scoffed and that made Scott look at me in confusion then he realized I had answered his question and he wasn't even listening to me. I shook my head and walked towards the field to watch the boys during their lacrosse tryouts I guess you could call them.

I was reading a book about werewolves when the sun was blocked by a shadow, I looked up to see Scott.

"What do you want Scott it's obvious you don't want to speak to me," I grumbled.

"Rosa come on you know that's not true." Scott said sitting down next to me.

"Really because it seemed like it when you asked _me _questions then decided to ignore me and stare at the _new _girl." I snapped at him a little hurt.

"You know how I am about that Scott but yet you still do I," I looked him in the eyes.

"Rosa-"Scott got cut off by Coach Finstock yelling at him.

"McCall lets go your in goal." He yelled.

Scott walked down telling him he never played.

"I know scoring a few shots will give the guys an confidence boost, fire them up," Coach yelled before walking off.

I watched Scott walk off to the goal a little nervously so I decided to help him out.

"You got this Scott just believe in yourself," I whispered it but knew he could hear me by the way he tilted his head a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips before he got hit in the face by a ball.

I winced and saw him stand up and square his shoulders and well after all that Scott became amazing by catching every ball even Jacksons which made me stand up and cheer for him. I saw Scott look at me and grin.

After practice I ran over to Scott and jumped into his arms hugging him and laughing.

"That was amazing Scott," I grinned at him.

"Thanks bug," I groaned at the nickname they gave me a little while ago.

"Stop calling me that." I told him pouting.

"Anyway you want to go with us to the woods so I can look for my inhaler that I dropped," Scott asked me after walking out of the locker room.

"Sure I got nothing better to do cheer tryouts aren't till tomorrow after school so yeah," I walked out towards Stiles jeep with them before climbing in and driving to the preserve.

We continued to walk around and Stiles started to joke that Scott was a werewolf and that is when I realized they didn't know I was bit.

"You guys do know that I was bit to right?" I asked them before running away with them following.

"WHAT!" they both yelled before sighing.

"Why didn't you tell us?" They both asked.

"Because I didn't want to worry you," I said softly before looking around for the top part of Laura's body.

Scott started to search for his inhaler while I looked for the body and I didn't realize something was going on before Stiles tapped me.

I turned around and looked up before freezing.

"Derek?"

**Okay that's the first chapter please tell me what you think? Review I take hate if that's what you want as long as it's NOT saying that I should go kill myself and stop writing now that would NOT be cool. Don't forget to vote on my poll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can you guys please go check out my poll I beg of you please go vote because I need to know!**

_Previously on Rosa Hale:_

_My name is Rosa Hale, yep that's right the little sister to Derek Hale. "No, no nothing is wrong it's just, you've changed a lot," Scott grumbled._

_"In a good or bad way?" I ask a little scared of the answer._

_"Good, definitely good way," Scott stated quickly. The Alpha chased me and soon dove and grabbed my ankles dragging me back but the Alpha didn't stop there it bit into my side. I didn't scream though I just cried and curled into a ball. . I woke up the next morning and climbed into the shower before taking off the bandage and seeing no bite. "You guys do know that I was bit to right?" I asked them before running away with them following. I turned around and looked up before freezing._

_"Derek?"_

I stared at my big brother for a long time in shock that he was here he never came to Beacon Hills unless it was during the summer or he was just passing through. I then realized that he was here because of Laura. I looked down at my hands and fiddled with my fingers.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked walking forward towards us. "This is private property."

"Oh uh sorry we were looking for something but uh…forget it," Scott stuttered.

Derek took something out of his pocket and threw it to Scott, when I looked I realized it was Scott's inhaler that he dropped the other night. I looked up to see Derek walking away, I blinked the tears away, I was not going to cry just because he didn't say hi to me. Though I was a little hurt considering I am now his only walking and talking relative so that is what hurt the most. I stumbled forward going to follow him but Scott held me back.

"Rosa what are you doing?" Scott asked me.

Stiles interrupted me before I could answer, "Do you know who that was," Stiles waved his arms.

"No should I?" Scott asked him.

"That was Derek Hale, remember his family burned to death like ten years ago," Stiles stated.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott grumbled before walking away saying he was going to be late for work.

I waited till they were a little ways away before turning and running after my brother. I ran the forest a little bit before I ran up to my old burnt down house; I didn't realize that Derek stayed here.

"Derek," I called softly, "Are you here?"

I saw the door, that had somehow survived all these years after the fire, open and Derek stepped out.

I walked towards him and he walked down the steps of the porch before I couldn't take it and I ran towards him wrapping my arms around his waist. Derek hugged me back lightly before pulling back, he looked at me smiling softly before turning back to his no emotion showing self.

"Rosa I wasn't talking to you for a reason the boys don't need to know that you are related to me for now," Derek stated.

I looked at him confused; he couldn't smell the wolf in me.

"You can't smell it?" I asked him immediately.

"Smell what?" Derek asked me confused.

"Derek the other night when Scott was bit I was too," I told him tears coming to my eyes again.

Derek's eyes widened at what I told him before sighing and sitting down on the steps.

"I should have seen this coming," Derek muttered, "I knew it would happen eventually."

I forced the tears back, I hated being weak but it was who I was.

"Can you drive me home please Derek?" I asked him.

He nodded before standing up and walking toward his car. I followed him and smiled at the car he was driving. A couple years ago Derek kept saying that he would get a charger but he wasn't sure when it was his dream car.

"You got it," I stated simply.

"Yeah I did," Derek smirked.

"You should stop smirking it makes you look like a jackass doing that," I muttered giggling.

Derek rolled his eyes before pulling up to the place I now called home and smiled at him before climbing out and walking into the house and up the stairs to my room. I took off my clothes changing into a pink sports bra and grey sweat pants before leaving a note saying I went for a run.

I ran through the streets of the town then through the forest, it was about ten miles that I ran and I had to stop before I collapsed from exhaustion. I leaned against a tree and took a couple deep breaths before sighing and sitting down on the damp ground, I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I never wanted to become a werewolf but I guess I have no decision in the matter. Then I have another problem Scott liking the new girl Allison, I shook with sadness, I couldn't believe that he never noticed me after all these years but then some brand new and he has never met before and he immediately has eyes on her.

I sighed and stood before turning and jogging back to the house but what shocked me was when I arrived there was a car, 1967 Chevy Impala, in the drive way. I smiled a huge smile before sprinting towards the front door.

"Josh, is that you?" I yelled.

"It's me Rosa it's me," I turned to se Josh smiling at me.

I smiled and laughed before taking off towards him and jumping into his arms. I couldn't believe it my twin brother was back from England. Josh Hale is my twin brother and he had gone away on a trip to England with one of my other best friend's family, that best friend is Ryan Skye. Josh had said they wouldn't be back until the second week of school but it apparently changed to second day of school. This time I didn't stop the tears from streaming down my face like a river.

"So, how's Scott?" Josh asked ruining the moment.

"Josh," I groaned.

Josh and Ryan were the only ones who knew about my crush on Scott.

"What? I need to know what's going on so I know who to kill," Josh grinned at me.

"Yeah, well don't worry he has his eyes on the new girl," I looked at him pointedly and froze.

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid, ok Scott was bit by the Alpha who killed Laura, I'll explain that later. So Scott is now changing and has his eyes on the new girl Allison Argent, she's and Argent. Oh god how could I not have realized this before." I started freaking out.

"Calm down, don't worry we'll help him," Josh stated trying to soothe me.

"I'm too tired to deal with this so I'm going to bed." I stated standing up and walking to my room.

I took a shower and put on my pajamas before walking towards my bed but before I got there my computer rang showing I had a Skype call. I walked over and saw Scott calling I smiled softly before answering.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, so I need your help," Scott said.

"With what?" I asked him.

"I asked Allison to Lydia's party on Friday and I have no clue what to wear," He stated.

"I'll give you a hint, don't try too hard," I smiled at him before ending the call.

I took a deep breath before bursting into tears.

"Oh, Rosa," Josh said walking into my room.

"Why can't he like me back, for two years I've liked him and he doesn't notice, yet when a girl shows up and he barely speaks to her, he can ask her on a date?" I cried before shaking my head.

"I'm going to bed," I whispered before climbing in and falling asleep.

Little did I know I hadn't properly ended the call and Scott heard that whole conversation between my brother and me.

I woke up the next morning before sighing, it was the full moon tonight and I had to be ready then I also remembered Lydia's party and Scott going with Allison. I shook my head and sighed. I have a feeling I will be sighing a lot today.

I got up and got dressed too lazy to take a shower this morning and then I decided that I would leave my hair down and not do make up either. I was too upset to look good. I walked downstairs to get breakfast before leaving, when I got down there I saw Josh and Ryan sitting on stools at the counter. Josh with his black hair and blue eyes just like mine, he was built with muscle and he had the good looks going for him at least that's what Danny said. Then there was Ryan who had dirty blonde hair and green eyes his good looks made all the girls fall for him and just like Josh he was built.

They stopped talking when they saw me and they got sympathetic really quick, I shook my head at them.

"Rosa come on he's just one guy," Ryan stated.

"Don't bother I'll be over him by tomorrow trust me unless he does something that makes me fall all over again." I muttered before walking outside.

I drove to school and climbed out after parking and walked towards the school doors ignoring the calls from Scott and Stiles.

**(I don't do this often but I will every once and a while here is Scott's POV)**

I froze after hearing Rosa talking to her brother about liking me; I will admit that I didn't think about her like that, maybe a little but not enough to ask her out. She is also right though how could I ask someone I knew for a day to a party when I have known her for 4 years and decided to just discard her to the side. I shook my head ending the call my way that way the call actually did end.

I decided to call Stiles hoping he would know what to do.

"Hey, I seriously need your help," I said right after he answered.

"With what dude?" he asked me.

"I just overheard Rosa say that she liked me and wished I asked her out instead of Allison," I told him freaking out.

"Uh, duh dude she has liked you for like two years now," Stiles told me.

"And I noticed the way you sometimes look at her, you like her too," Stiles said smiling.

I blushed a little and looked down before looking back at him.

"Should I tell Allison?" I asked him.

"I would," Stiles said before properly ending the call.

I sighed before picking up my phone and calling Allison. She didn't answer so it went straight to her voicemail.

"Hey Allison I need to talk to you tomorrow morning at school," I said then hung up.

The next day when I got to school I saw Allison sitting on the bench waiting for me. I took a deep breath and I headed her way and she stood to greet me.

"Hey I need to talk to you about the party," I told Allison before she could say something.

"You need to cancel," Allison stated smiling softly.

"How did you know that?" I asked confusedly.

"I see the way you look at Rosa, I could tell you asked me because it was the heat of the moment or you weren't really sure of your feelings," Allison answered.

I looked down and sighed," What do you think I should do?"

"Tell her," She stated simply before walking away.

I nodded and then sat down on the same bench waiting for Rosa and during the time I was waiting Stiles came and joined me.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked me.

"I'm going to ask her to the party for starters and after that I have no clue," I grumbled.

He nodded and said good start.

**(And back to Rosa's POV)**

I ignored Scott and Stiles all day because I knew that if I saw Scott I would break down crying. I thought that when the last bell of the day rang I was finished but I was wrong when I saw Scott waiting by my locker. I froze and saw Scott look at me I started to turn around but Scott stopped me.

"Rosa please listen to me," Scott stated.

"What do you want?" I asked him remembering he doesn't know what he did wrong.

"I wanted to ask you if you would go to the party with me." Scot asked nervously.

"Look-wait what," I froze looking at him.

"Will you go to the party with me tonight?" He asked again still ask nervously.

I smiled, "Yes."

He smiled back said he was going to pick me up at seven and walked off the lacrosse practice.

I went home immediately trying to get ready for the party, in a hurry which really doesn't work when you are excited. I picked out a black long sleeve v-neck and blue skinny jeans, I wore black eyeliner and mascara. I then threw on my high heeled leather boots and waited for Scott to pick me up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Check out my poll and I'll stop asking, honestly I will. Many of you have told me that you like Rosa and Scott together and I do to but I do want Allison with someone who she will meet in the next chapter but if you want that to happen you need to vote who. So PLEASE go check out my poll. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters I only own Rosa Hale, Josh Hale, and Ryan Skye.**

_Previously on Rosa Hale:_

_"That was Derek Hale, remember his family burned to death like ten years ago," Stiles stated._

_"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott grumbled _

_"Rosa I wasn't talking to you for a reason the boys don't need to know that you are related to me for now," Derek stated._

_I looked at him confused; he couldn't smell the wolf in me._

_"You can't smell it?" I asked him immediately._

_"Smell what?" Derek asked me confused._

_"Derek the other night when Scott was bit I was too," I told him tears coming to my eyes again._

I walked down stairs to wait for Scott and saw Deaton down there with Josh and Ryan. I smiled at them and they stared at me confused probably wondering why I was so dressed up.

"Do I look okay?" I asked them.

"You look amazing, why do you look amazing?" Josh growled.

"Don't growl at me, Scott is taking me to the party tonight," I smiled slightly.

"I think we should go and keep an eye on things," Josh told Ryan.

"Yeah I think we should," Ryan grinned.

"Hold it, no one is going with her, let her have tonight," Deaton smiled amused.

"Actually, I wanted them to come since it's the full moon and something could go wrong." I stated.

"What do you mean Rosa we have everything under control," Ryan said.

"Yeah, you do but Scott and I don't," I murmured softly.

"Since when do you need to keep control? Who bit you?" Deaton asked me.

"The night before school started and whoever killed Laura," I answered and I saw Josh freeze.

"Laura's dead," Josh whispered, "What about Derek is he okay?"

"I saw Derek earlier today so he is fine but someone killed Laura for her power and then bit Scott and I, Scott and Stiles or anyone else can't know that we are related to Derek," I cried softly trying not to bring my mood down.

"Anyway when do you guys plan on going back to school?" Deaton asked Ryan and Josh.

"Next week, we just want to settle in before going back," Josh said still a little upset.

"So if you guys are going can you go get ready but you are not riding with Scott and me," I pointed at them.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it and smiled when I saw Scott standing there nervously.

"Let's go before my brother and his friend come to interrogate you," I told him smiling.

"Yeah, let's go," Scott said leading me towards the car and opening the door for me before getting in himself.

While we drove to the party Scott and I talked about random things and old memories. Even though Scott asked me to the party which I would like to consider a date, we still acted like we used too, like best friends. We arrived to the party and I saw that my brother and Ryan were already there which made me silently laugh, they used their wolf speed. Scott led me out to the backyard where everyone was dancing and he found a spot before pulling me closer to him by my waist smiling.

I giggled softly before putting my hands on his shoulders dancing with him made my heart race, being this close to him made my hormones rise very high. I knew that my brother's and Ryan were watching me and making sure that I don't suddenly phase and kill someone and that me and Scott don't get ahead of ourselves, if you know what I mean. I moved closer to Scott and smiled when he just looked me in the eyes and didn't try and touch me, he was still as innocent as a puppy.

The moment didn't continue when Scott suddenly grabbed his head in pain and ran out, I turned and looked at Josh and Ryan to see them already following Scott out. I followed them and ran outside to see Scott jump in his car and drive off, I groaned. I wasn't upset because I knew what was going on; I was more on the "this is not going as planned" type of feeling. I heard footsteps approaching us and I looked up to see Derek looking at Josh and me smiling slightly. Josh looked up when he saw I wasn't paying attention anymore and saw Derek. What happened next made me smile, Josh grabbed Derek in a hug not exactly crying but at the same time not exactly emotionless. Derek hugged him back softly smiling before pulling back and motioning towards his car.

"Come on I'm going to drive you guys home before heading out to find Scott," Derek lead towards his car.

The car ride was mostly silent except for when Josh and Ryan were begging Derek to let them come with him. Derek said no each time which made me laugh because the boys would then pout and Derek would ALMOST cave in before saying no again. People may think that Derek was an asshole nothing more, nothing less, but that wasn't true. Derek did change when most of our family died but he was still the same old Derek around us, Derek only acted like and emotionless monkey when people annoy him and when he's being serious.

Derek pulled up to Deaton's place and we all climbed out besides Derek who stayed in the car, the boys were still pouting when they walked into the house I laughed and turned around to wave at Derek who smirked and drove away. I walked inside before closing and locking the door and following my brother and his friend to the kitchen where they immediately headed to the fridge. Josh pulled out steak and Ryan pulled out mushrooms, then they headed out back to grill them up. While they cooked the food at, I looked at the clocked and groaned, ten at night I decided to think about everything that has happened in the past week.

At the beginning of this week I was normal girl walking with her two best friends through a creepy looking forest for a body that was either tore in half or cut in half which is a normal day for me. Them I almost got caught but wasn't then found out that the body was of my older sister Laura, who I thought was out of town before that moment. Then Scott and I got chased by the new Alpha who had no intention of being nice to us and then they decided to go ahead and create two betas. After that everything went downhill from there when the new girl Allison Argent showed up and had a sudden interest in Scott.

Then if things weren't strange enough, Scott then got amazingly good at Lacrosse, even when he sucked at it a week before. Then my life was completely ruined when I found out that Scott had asked out Allison to the party, but the strange thing is the next day Scott asked me to the party and said that he cancelled with Allison just so he could take me.

I know I am going completely off topic right now but the thing that confuses me the most is that I have had so many freaking break downs and that is not me. Thinking about that made me think about the past with my mom, dad, Derek, Josh, Ryan, and me.

_Flashback_

_I was ten years old and it was a couple months before the fire and right then and there I was sitting on porch waiting for my favorite brother, don't tell Josh, Derek. What I didn't expect is that instead of just Derek there was a girl with him and she looked older than him. I shrugged it off and decided if I need to look at things I would do it later._

"_Derek," I squealed laughing when he picked me up and spun me around._

"_Hey, Rosie what you doing?" Derek asked me grinning._

"_I was waiting for you because Cora doesn't want to play with me anymore," I pouted._

"_Why doesn't she want to play with you? What did you do?" Derek asked me smirking._

"_I didn't do anything," I told him quietly._

"_Uh huh, anyway Rosa I want to introduce someone to you," Derek motioned towards the girl._

"_Hi, I'm Kate Argent; it's nice to meet you," the girl Kate said._

_I smiled weakly before whispering in Derek's ear._

"_She scares me I don't like her," I told him sacredly._

"_There's no need to be scared, she won't hurt you and if she does I'll protect you don't worry," Derek whispered back._

_I smiled and nodded but turned back to look at Kate and when Derek wasn't looking I mouthed the words 'I don't like you, leave my family alone.' _

_End Flashback_

That was when I was ten years old and I had the nerve to stick up to a girl I didn't even know and she could have hurt me at that exact moment but now I can't even deal with jealousy unless it involves crying. That's what confused me the most, something was going on because before all of this happened I would think that I wouldn't have freaked out in the woods, or cried when I found out that Scott had asked Allison out normally I would have said something sarcastic then give him advice even if I was jealous. But apparently I have changed not just physically but mentally too.

I shook my head and sighed, I kicked off my heels and decided to go out and hang out with the boys while they cooked and we ate.

"How's it going out here," I asked them.

"Not bad, almost done," Josh stated.

"Man I hope Scott is alright, he may have been a nerd but he was a good kid," Ryan sighed.

"I'm sure he's fine, Derek wouldn't let anything bad happen to him," I told them sitting down in a chair.

"As if, Derek probably knows how you were dancing with him considering he was there to watch you two," Josh snickered.

"Well then he's screwed," Ryan laughed.

"You guys are so mean to me and him," I cried out pouting.

The boys just laughed at me and we continued to talk while they finished cooking before I blurted out a question that I finally came to realize.

"Hey guys," I called out.

"Yeah," they both said.

"Why haven't I changed?" I finished off leaving us all confused.

**Check out my poll please, I'm going to keep asking until I get some vote.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I'm going to quite telling you about the poll and just tell you who is winning until I stop the poll. **

**The winner so far is Allison/Scott/Rosa so a love triangle, Allison/Josh, and Allison/Ryan, personally I don't like love triangles but if you vote for it I will write it. If you want to know who I would pick it would be either Josh or Ryan. Maybe Jackson, so I don't really know that's why you need to tell me so GO VOTE!**

_Previously on Rosa Hale:_

_I giggled softly before putting my hands on his shoulders dancing with him made my heart race, being this close to him made my hormones rise very high. I knew that my brother's and Ryan were watching me and making sure that I don't suddenly phase and kill someone and that me and Scott don't get ahead of ourselves, if you know what I mean. I moved closer to Scott and smiled when he just looked me in the eyes and didn't try and touch me, he was still as innocent as a puppy. _

_"Why haven't I changed?" I finished off leaving us all confused._

The next morning I woke up refreshed and happy, even though I had school today I couldn't help but feel amazing. What I hadn't noticed yet was that I wasn't in bed but out in the forest surrounded by leaves and that's when I freaked out. I froze when I recognized the area; I wasn't that far away from my old house where I almost burned to death. I stood up and ran as fast as I could to the Hale House and stood in front of it taking deep breaths. The house brought back memories that I didn't want to relive.

"Derek," I called out.

"Rosa what are you doing here?" Derek asked me walking out the door and down the steps towards me.

"I w-woke up in t-the middle of no w-where and I realized how close I w-was to here and I d-didn't know where to g-go," I stuttered a little bit and held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Calm down Rosa, you're okay," Derek soothed me while I held on to him.

"Can you take me home, I'm cold and dirty plus I have school," I muttered into his chest.

I felt him chuckle before leading me towards his car and he drove me home before heading out to do the errands that he does. I walked inside quietly not knowing if anyone was awake but then again I didn't even know what time it was. I walked upstairs quickly only to be called back down when I was half way up.

"Rosa come back down here," Deaton said.

I walked back down slowly to see Deaton sitting at the counter drinking coffee and Josh and Ryan eating… steak?

"Yes," I said smiling innocently.

"Oh don't pull that crap with me, where were you?" Deaton smirked waiting for my answer.

"Okay you can't get mad at me-"I was cut off by Josh my overprotective brother.

"YOU WERE WITH SCOTT WEREN'T YOU?" Josh yelled at me smirking.

"NO!" I yelled blushing, "trust me I wish that was it."

The boys raised their eyebrow when I said that which made me blush even more than before.

"I woke up in the middle of nowhere and I don't remember how I got there," I groaned still blushing.

"So in the middle of the night you slept walked to the middle of nowhere and did what?" Ryan asked looking very confused.

"That's what I don't know, we also have another problem, I never turned last night and I was bit by an Alpha," I told them waving my arms.

"Maybe that's how it is, I mean you were born in a werewolf family but you didn't turn so maybe you can't even if you were bit," Ryan questioned the theory.

"Possibly," Josh said.

"Or something else is going on with you Rosa maybe you are something else," Deaton said.

"Yeah, well we can worry about that later, because I have school and so do you two," I stated going back up the stairs.

I showered and got dressed and blow dried my hair and grabbed my bag before heading down stairs toward my car before driving to school.

**(I'm going to go to Scott's POV)**

I walked into the boy's locker room before taking off my shirt and leaning against my locker thinking of the night before, Allison's father was a hunter who shot me with a crossbow.

"Hey so you alright?" Stiles asked.

"No," I murmured.

"No, why aren't you okay," Stile freaked out.

"Allison's father is a hunter," I told him.

"Why are you worrying about Allison's father, you should be worrying about how Rosa is considering you left her stranded at the party," Stiles gently smacked him in the face.

"Oh my god Allison's father shot me with a crossbow," I was freaked out right now about Allison's father trying to kill me.

Stiles slapped me one last time which snapped me out of it.

"You are freaking out about Allison's father when you need to worry about Rosa and her brother." Stiles told me wide eyed.

My eyes widened in realization, then groaned my mind is saying Allison but my heart is saying Rosa, and knowing me I'm going to listen to my mind.

I saw Stiles shake his head and hand me my lacrosse stuff and saying to put it on before he left heading out to the field.

I lo-like Rosa a lot, I really do and she's really pretty and sweet and she can sometimes be badass and that is like the perfect girl, but Allison was the new girl and I was intrigued by her there was just something about her. I shook my head and put my lacrosse stuff on before heading out to the field.

When I got out to the field I saw Allison there along with Rosa and they both waved when they saw me looking at them I walked up to them and smiled saying hey.

"Hey Rosa sorry for leaving at the party," I told her still looking at Allison who was blushing and looking back at me.

"Uh yeah it's fine," I faintly heard Rosa say.

"Uh yeah okay I'm going to go," I grinned and walked away.

What I didn't see was the hurt look on Rosa's face and her standing up and walking away.

**(Rosa POV)**

How could he just ignore me, all he did was stare at her and he barely talked to me, and Allison knew that I liked him a lot yet she also had the nerve to look back at him and blush. It may seem like I'm blowing this all out of proportion but I would have hoped Scott would notice me more after the party we went to _together._

I drove home and ran to my room ignoring the calls from my brother who had Ryan over _again._ I slammed my bedroom door shut and took a deep breath telling myself that I was not going to cry.

"Don't cry he's just a boy, he doesn't matter," I told myself over and over again and then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said while digging through my closet.

"Hey, are you okay," Josh asked me.

I turned towards him and sighed when I saw Ryan with him.

"I'm fine, but I need a new wardrobe, I need a change," I stated and that's when they knew something was wrong.

See every time that I say I need a change it means I either got screwed over by a boy or I got bullied.

"Okay what happened now," Ryan asked as they both went to sit on my bed.

"Well, after school at lacrosse practice I went to see Scott and I was sitting next to Allison the girl Scott first asked to the party. Then while he was apologizing to me all he did was stare at Allison and ignore what I was saying plus Allison was flirting back with. So what I don't care anymore I'm done." I said running out of my door and to my car.

I drove to the mall and searched through the store and stopped when I saw Lydia looking through some dresses and finally came to a conclusion.

"Hey Lydia, I need your help," I told her.

"With what?" Lydia asked me.

"I am getting a new wardrobe and I want your help," I smiled when she smirked.

"Okay definitely, what type of style were you looking for," She asked me.

"I was looking for a 'I'm better off without you, so you can go screw yourself,' type of look," I stated.

"Then we are looking in the wrong spot," Lydia said and lead me to a completely different store.

Lydia and I finished shopping and I had a new wardrobe that I was pleased with and I couldn't wait to try it out. I carried all of the bags out to the car and drove home and when I got home I unloaded the car and switched my old clothes with my new clothes. After that I took my old clothes and put them in a bag at the back of my closet. After all that I headed down to the kitchen to grab something to eat before I went to bed.

I couldn't find anything else to eat so I was now sitting at the counter eating cereal when Josh came downstairs.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked him when he sat next to me with his own bowl of cereal.

"Good, saw all my old friends, hung out with Ryan, nothing new, how about you," Josh asked before he froze.

"Never mind, I already know what happened with you," Josh finished his cereal and headed up stairs.

I sighed, great now Josh was pissed at me that's exactly what I needed. I dumped my bowl in the sink and went upstairs to my room and laid down on my bed before closing my eyes awaiting for tomorrow.

The next morning when I woke up and finished showering, I looked in my closet searching for my outfit I would wear for the day. A silver tank top with a short jean skirt, and black heels, I then added some eye shadow and pink lip-gloss. It is a very different style from what I used to wear, I would be wearing skinny jeans, converse, and a T-shirt, with no make-up. So I have taken a great step into emotionless wardrobe and my brother will know it and so will Scott and Stiles and that's exactly what I wanted.

I walked down stairs when I finished getting ready and I grabbed my black satchel and was about to head outside to my car when Josh went nuts.

"Where the hell do you think you're going especially in those clothes?" Josh asked me.

"I'm going to school, is that alright with you?" I asked sarcastically before walking out the door and ignoring his shouts for me to come back.

When I got to school and stepped out of my car I saw many people staring at me in shock, I smirked and walked towards the double doors. On my way to my locker, I saw Scott talking to Allison with Stiles by his side then I saw her point at me and he jaw drop. I smirked and waved when the boys turned and stared wide eyed at me as they looked me up and down, but I continued on ignoring their looks.

It was after school when they boys caught up to me, and I sighed turning around to face them when they called my name.

"What happened to you?" Scott asked me.

"Why don't you go ask your precious Allison?" I scoffed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scot asked grabbing my wrist and turning me around.

"Oh, please don't act like I didn't see you giving Allison the flirty eyes," I muttered.

"I never-"I cut him and what made me upset was you could hear the tears in my voice.

"Don't say that you never did because I was sitting right next to her when it happened and I happened to be the one you were talking too and you weren't even looking at me. Do you know how wrong that is on so many levels?" I shook my head and ran to my car.

I sat in the driver's seat took deep breaths trying to calm down, I slammed my hand on the steering wheel and what happened next made me freeze and scream at the same time. The window to Mr. Harris's classroom shattered. I heard everyone scream and take cover or duck in shock; I stared in shock and confusion and gulped. Finally I got up the courage like everyone else to leave and trust me I left and quickly to.

**(Never done this before but here is Josh's POV)**

I was walking the halls of the school and I groaned, I couldn't find my sister who was hiding her feelings behind dressing like a slut. I turned around really quickly and end up running into a girl and knocking her down along with her books and papers.

"Sorry, I didn't see you or hear you for that matter," I told her while helping her gather her stuff.

"No it's okay," she said while looking up at me and standing once she had her stuff.

"I'm Allison Argent, I haven't seen you around here are you knew," Allison asked me.

"Uh sort of, I mean I went here for freshman year but I was a little late this year," I told her.

"Oh well it was nice to meet you…" Allison hinted for a name and I realized I never tols her mine.

"Josh Hale, it's nice to meet you too now I have to go find my sister," I told Allison.

"Can I ask you a quick question before you go?" She asked me.

"You just did but sure," I told her smirking.

Allison giggled a little, "Do know Ryan Skye? I met him earlier and he said you were a friend of his."

"Ah so you met Ryan, yeah he's one of my best friends and has been since I was like two years old, now I have a question for you," I told her.

"And what is that question?" She asked me smiling.

"Do you know Rosa and Scott?" I asked her.

"Yeah Rosa is really sweet and Scott is different," She smiled when she said Scott's name.

"I know this is going to sound rude, but I hope you do know that Rosa has had the biggest crush, and I wouldn't be surprised if she's in love with him now but, on Scott and she's hurt that Scott is starting to ignore her for you," I stated.

"Yeah, I know she has a crush on him, and I try to stay away I do really but I have no one to distract me from him and he's the one that talks to me." Allison looked offended.

"I know, but from what Rosa told me, it all started to happen after Scott took Rosa to the party and not you so, don't get pissy with me and start thinking about your actions before you do them," I snapped at her walking away.

"How do you even know this and how do you know Rosa?" I heard Allison call out to me.

"Rosa is my twin sister so of course I know everything that happens to her." I yelled back before walking outside.

**(Rosa POV)**

When I got home I immediately ran up to my room and pulled out a mirror that I had been meaning to get rid of for a while and set it against my dresser before going to sit on my bed. I stared at the mirror and tried to get angry it wasn't working until I thought about Scott who ignored me and didn't even seem to care if I disappeared. Then the mirror shattered into tiny little pieces. My eyes widened and I gulped in shock, confusion, fear, and any other emotion you could think of.

Oh god I'm getting a migraine, I went to my bathroom and grabbed some Tylenol and swallowed the two pills with a few gulps of water. I leaned down and washed my face gently with water and looked up in the mirror and screamed, my eyes were the brightest purple you could think of and I had tiny little fangs and my hair had turned a teal color.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered.

**(Ryan POV meeting Allison)**

I was sitting in my French class with that Allison Argent girl who pissed off Rosa and has been flirting with Scott. It was now time for a partner project which was really just a worksheet that she wanted us to work on in pairs. And it just so happens that I'm Allison's partner.

"Okay so if we are going to work together I suggest we actually know each other's names, I'm Allison Argent and you are?" Allison asked me smiling kindly.

"Ryan Skye, so can we work and the worksheet and we can talk after because I'm a freak who cares about my grades," I smiled slightly before turning to the paper.

"Sure," Allison said also turning to the paper.

It took us about fifteen minutes to finish the paper and have our teacher grade it and when we got back to our seats Allison fired out a few questions.

"So what grade are you in? Are you knew here? Do I know anyone you know?" Allison asked me.

"I'm a junior and sixteen years old if you want to know, I went here last year but showed up a little late this year and you probably know Rosa, Scott, and Stiles." I answered.

"Yeah their all really nice, they've been so kind to me, but I don't think Rosa likes me that much," Allison answered looking sheepish.

"Well, you should know that she has had the biggest crush on Scott and everyone knows but him, then you showed up and suddenly she doesn't exist." I told her.

That was the end of our conversation because before she could answer the bell rang and I left before she could even find me in the halls.

**Well there you go so, so far it's a tie between three different people.**

**Allison/Scott/Rosa**

**Allison/Ryan**

**Allison/Josh**

**Hopefully you will vote by the next chapter okay thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright thank you to those who voted, the poll is still up and we now have a person in the lead and that is Josh Hale. This chapter will reveal what Rosa is and next chapter will have couple time.**

**By the way her outfit for Chapter 4 is on my profile and the color of her hair, eyes, and her fangs are also on my profile.**

**I hope you guys don't mind but I will be changing it up meaning I won't be following the episodes exactly and will be making it up as I go. I will be doing the normal problems like; Peter, the Kanima, and the Alpha Pack so don't worry about that it will just go a different way.**

_Previously on Rosa Hale:_

_"YOU WERE WITH SCOTT WEREN'T YOU?" Josh yelled at me smirking._

_"NO!" I yelled blushing, "trust me I wish that was it."_

_Allison Argent, I haven't seen you around here are you knew," Allison asked me._

_"Josh Hale, it's nice to meet you too now I have to go find my sister," I told Allison._

_I leaned down and washed my face gently with water and looked up in the mirror and screamed, my eyes were the brightest purple you could think of and I had tiny little fangs and my hair had turned a teal color._

_"What's happening to me?" I whispered._

_"Okay so if we are going to work together I suggest we actually know each other's names, I'm Allison Argent and you are?" Allison asked me smiling kindly._

_"Ryan Skye, so can we work and the worksheet and we can talk after because I'm a freak who cares about my grades," I smiled slightly before turning to the paper._

I stared at my reflection in shock, I raised my hand gently and touched my hair gulping, the place that I touched my hair it turned back to my normal shade then when I moved my hand it turned back to the teal color. I was cut out of my reverie when someone banged on my door loudly calling my name.

"Rosa, are you okay? We heard you scream," I heard Deaton ask.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, don't worry I'll be right out," I told them knowing that Josh was out there too.

"You sure?" Deaton said.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I stated and listened to the back away into my room.

I looked back at my refection and tried to think about how I could turn back to normal, and apparently all I had to do was think that I wanted to be normal again because the second I thought that, I watched my eyes turn to their regular blue/green and my hair turned back to the dark brown and the fangs disappeared. I sighed before turning and walking towards my door and walking out to my room and laughed lightly when I saw Josh spread out on my bed with his eyes closed and Deaton just sitting on the edge of my bed practically falling off with what little space he had.

Josh sat up when he heard me laugh and Deaton looked up, they both looked at me expectantly.

"I'm fine guys, I just saw a spider," I told them but also knew that Josh would hear the lie.

"You're lying, I can hear heart rate pick up," Josh stated scowling at me.

"I think I found out why I didn't phase," I murmured quietly.

"Why?" Deaton asked me.

"Never mind, look I don't want to talk right now, but I promise I will tell you later," I told them sighing.

"Rosa please just tell us," Josh begged.

"I said I would tell you later," I snapped turning around.

I needed to learn to control my anger because as soon as I turned around my bedroom window shattered into a thousand little pieces and both Deaton and Josh gasped in shock. When they both turned to look at me I was already gone, I didn't want them to look at me like I was a freak just because I didn't turn into a freaking werewolf like I was supposed to instead I'm a freak that can break glass at will, well right now when I'm angry.

I jumped in my car and took off and I could see Josh and Deaton standing in the front of the house in my rearview mirror. I continued to drive not knowing where I was going until I ended up pulling into Scott's street and sighed, even though he hurt me, I still knew he wouldn't think I was freak. At least I hoped he wouldn't.

When I pulled up to his house I could see that both Scott's mom was home and that Stiles was also here. I shut off my car and climbed out; I walked towards the front door and knocked three times before waiting for someone to answer. I looked up when I saw the door open and saw Mrs. McCall standing there holding the door and looking at me with sympathy.

"Is Scott here?" I asked her.

"Yes, he's upstairs and in his room, you can go on up," Mrs. McCall told me.

I smiled at her gratefully before heading upstairs to see what was going on with my two boys and see if they could help me figure out what was going on with me. I knocked on Scott's door, and waited for a response.

"Mom, I said I wasn't hungry," I smiled when I heard Scott's voice.

"Uh, Scott, it's me Rosa," I said.

The door swung open and I saw Scott standing there looking at me in shock most likely not expecting me to be here, I looked over to the side to see Stiles in Scott's computer chair looking at me. I smiled slightly before looking down at my hands before speaking out.

"I need your guys help," I told them quietly.

I looked back up to see Scott move out the way for me.

"Uh come in," Scott scratched the back of his neck.

I walked in and sat on the edge of his bed and he sat down next to me, there were a few minutes of an awkward silence before someone spoke.

"So Rosa, what did you need our help for?" Stile asked fidgeting in his seat.

"Something happened to me, about a hour ago and I have no clue how to describe it or what I am" I stated.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

I resisted the shivers that wanted to run down my back when I felt his hand on my back.

"I think I can show you but I have to get angry first and I need something glass that you don't mind me breaking," I told them.

About five minutes later Scott was handing me mirror Scott's mom said we could use to take our anger out on. I took a deep breath and sighed before putting the mirror over a trashcan and I thought about all the things that happened with Scott and I when suddenly the mirror broke into little pieces like glass always do when I get angry.

I turned around a little shaky to see the boys staring at the mirror then at me then back again.

"How did you do that?" Scott asked.

"I don't know that why I need your help but I have something else to show." I stated.

I closed my eyes then thought of my teal hair, purple hair, and my little fangs, then I took a deep breath and opened my eyes slowly not sure if it worked.

I could immediately tell that it worked by the boy's faces and I gulped scared that they would freak out.

"You look hot yet creepy," Stiles bluntly said and I relaxed.

I blushed at his words and mumbled thanks before looking at Scott who was still looking at me in shock.

"Scotty, you okay there?" I asked him quietly.

Scott blinked before smiling lightly at me.

"Don't worry we'll help you," Scott told me.

"The main thing I need is for you to figure out what I am, and the rest I will do," I told them.

They both nodded and went to work meaning Stiles was on the computer, I was reading through books, and Scott was lying on the bed watching us. I was reading through a book that Stiles had on supernatural creatures called, **(I have no clue if this book is real or not, I'm making it up as I go), **The World Unknown. I was searching through the pages barely glancing through the pages when two words caught my eye, _teal hair._

I read through it to see if anything about me has.

_This shift normally takes place on the child's 18 birthday, unless the child gets hurt by something supernatural like, bitten by a werewolf (Alpha of course), or bitten by a vampire, or hunted by a vampire (yes those do exist), but the main thing would be if the child was born to a supernatural family and one of those things happened. For example, if the child was born to a family of vampires or fairies, the child would have only two powers which would read minds and super fast reflexes. Or a child of a werewolf family would have six powers which are, read minds, super fast reflexes, able to move objects with mind, ability to heal faster than anything, super strength, and super speed. That type is what we call witches, except these witches change, meaning their hair becomes a purple color and their eyes are the brightest blue. You may think that's the end of it but there is more, there is another creature that has all those powers plus more like, can explode things with their mind, bring back the dead (I will explain that later), and not being able to die unless they want to._

_We call these creatures Warriors, and they also change their looks when they want to, they have teal hair and purple eyes, with little fangs to. What people don't know is that when the person is in their Warrior form they can be the most beautiful thing in the world if they disguise it right (which I will also explain later). Warriors are very rare among the world; there are probably three or four in the whole world. There is on last thing, there is what most people would call a chosen one, this chosen one has all those powers but also has to have a supernatural mate, most likely a werewolf, but it could be others to. This warrior will have two people in their life that balances them out, one lover and one friend, they only downfall is that this chosen one is destined to become pregnant at the age of seven-teen and at the same time would be battling evil until the child has turned 5, then it's the father's turn to battle._

_The pregnancy would be hidden and short, at least the first one from what others have said, but the first pregnancy would last only five months instead of nine, and the baby would be born whatever the father is meaning if the father was human, the baby would be human, if the father was a werewolf, the baby would be a werewolf. Lastly what most don't know, if the father was born human and changed into a supernatural creature the baby would also be human unless they are changed, after that the other children will be whatever nature decides. _

I looked up from the book in shock, so I'm a Warrior, but what confuses me is that the chosen one sounds like me also, I have two people always there for me and hopefully on off them will turn into my lover while the other stays my friend, I just don't think I want to become pregnant next year. I shook my head we can't know if I'm the chosen one until at least next year, and that also depends on if I get pregnant or not.

"Alright guys it's getting late and I should get going if you find anything call me," I told them.

"Sure sure," Stiles stated still searching on the computer.

I shook my head and looked at Scott who was fast asleep on Stiles's bed; I smiled and stood up closing the book and putting it back on the shelf of the book case before walking out side and heading home.

**I am closing the poll, thank you to those who voted and please, please, please REVIEW. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So as you guys can tell I am changing it up a bit and I hope you don't mind but I can't find the episodes and they took them off of Netflix so I decided to do it my own way and I hope it's good.**

**Now the poll has been closed and the winner is Josh/Allison which means Allison will still be dating a werewolf and her family will find out but how will all this play out when Kate comes to town.**

**So let's get to the chapter and I will also be posting Rosa's outfits on my profile so you can go there. Now to the chapter.**

_Previously on Rosa Hale:_

_This shift normally takes place on the child's 18 birthday, unless the child gets hurt by something supernatural like, bitten by a werewolf (Alpha of course), or bitten by a vampire, or hunted by a vampire (yes those do exist), but the main thing would be if the child was born to a supernatural family and one of those things happened. For example, if the child was born to a family of vampires or fairies, the child would have only two powers which would read minds and super fast reflexes. Or a child of a werewolf family would have six powers which are, read minds, super fast reflexes, able to move objects with mind, ability to heal faster than anything, super strength, and super speed. That type is what we call witches, except these witches change, meaning their hair becomes a purple color and their eyes are the brightest blue. You may think that's the end of it but there is more, there is another creature that has all those powers plus more like, can explode things with their mind, bring back the dead (I will explain that later), and not being able to die unless they want to._

_We call these creatures Warriors, and they also change their looks when they want to, they have teal hair and purple eyes, with little fangs to. What people don't know is that when the person is in their Warrior form they can be the most beautiful thing in the world if they disguise it right (which I will also explain later). Warriors are very rare among the world; there are probably three or four in the whole world. There is on last thing, there is what most people would call a chosen one, this chosen one has all those powers but also has to have a supernatural mate, most likely a werewolf, but it could be others to. This warrior will have two people in their life that balances them out, one lover and one friend, they only downfall is that this chosen one is destined to become pregnant at the age of seven-teen and at the same time would be battling evil until the child has turned 5, then it's the father's turn to battle._

_The pregnancy would be hidden and short, at least the first one from what others have said, but the first pregnancy would last only five months instead of nine, and the baby would be born whatever the father is meaning if the father was human, the baby would be human, if the father was a werewolf, the baby would be a werewolf. Lastly what most don't know, if the father was born human and changed into a supernatural creature the baby would also be human unless they are changed, after that the other children will be whatever nature decides. _

_As I drove away from the McCall house I thought about what I read and groaned, was I the chosen one or just a regular Warrior. It didn't even explain what a Warrior technically was all it said was how Warriors became Warriors and the powers then something about a chosen one. I shook my head and sighed, I wasn't completely ready to go back to Deaton's so I decided to go visit my big brother. I drove up to the house not expecting anything I mean honestly who would come to a burnt down house that is abandoned and probably "haunted." _

_All I wanted to do was say hi to Derek and then lay on whatever makes shift bed and have Derek hold me like he would when we were younger and then sleep. I pulled up to the house and turned the ignition off before looking at the house and taking a deep breath there are so many memories that came with house. I climbed out of the car and walked inside to see Derek working out like he would do when he was stressed._

_"Hey," I said._

_"What are you doing here?" Derek asked as he dropped to do pushups._

_ "I wanted to see you and just say hi," I grimaced._

_"Which means something is wrong, come here," Derek said standing up and sitting on the ash covered couch._

_I walked over and sat down leaning into his side when he wrapped an arm around me._

_"Okay so what's up?" Derek asked me._

_"I found out that I am a supernatural creature just not what you would think," I pouted._

_"What do you mean?" He asked._

_"I am known as a Warrior and I could possibly be the chosen one and end up pregnant at seven-teen and then I have powers that I didn't even know existed," I took and deep breathe and sighed._

I looked over at Derek after he didn't answer me and saw him looking out the window and realized something bad was about to happen.

"Hide now," Derek told me grabbing my arm and lifting me up.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Remember when we used to play hide and seek, I could never find you so go hide there," Derek told me and pushed me towards the stairs.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Go now," Derek yelled.

I hesitated at first and ran up the stairs before heading towards Derek's old room, what Derek never knew was that during a full moon I used to sneak in and watch them but how the question was. Right next to Derek's door of his bedroom was a patch of wall and if you banged on it in the right places it opened and then you would walk into a completely different room that no one but Cora and I knew about but now it was just me.

I ran into the room and shut the door/wall before sitting down in a chair that was still there since before the fire. I couldn't hear a thing and I sat there for a good twenty minutes before I heard gun shots ring through the air. I jumped from the chair and ran towards the wall before I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and my eyes widened when I heard someone pounding on the wall.

"Please, don't let me be seen," I muttered over and over again.

I shut up right when a girl, who I recognized to be Kate Argent, came walking in and right pass me. I watched her confused.

"There's no one up here," a guy said from the wall/door.

"There is I heard them, I just don't know where they are hiding," Kate snapped.

"Where are you? I will find you and I won't leave until I do," Kate murmured softly.

My eyes widened even more as I walked as quietly as I could towards the door. It didn't really work considering I had heels on so I reached down and pulled them off before printing passed the door and outside into the forest. I rested after running for about a mile and leaned against a tree gasping for breath not ready for the sudden exercise. I put my heels back on and looked up at the sky realizing it was night time and sighed, Deaton and most likely Josh were going to kill me. I walked towards my car and saw that Kate and her loonies were gone, which made it easier for me to get in my car and go.

I walked towards my car and hopped in before heading back to Deaton's the place I now call home. Once I got there I climbed out of the car and walked towards the porch and unlocked the door before walking inside and locking it behind me. I turned around slowly expecting for Josh or Deaton to be behind me but instead I saw no one was home. I sighed in relief still not ready to be confronted yet, I walked upstairs and set my stuff down before walking towards my computer and turning it on.

Once my computer was on and loaded I went searching for stuff about Warriors and found the same stuff I read but then I found a little more.

_If a Warrior wants to bring back the dead there is a consequence if they do, if they bring back the dead then someone else will die, it could end up being someone they don't know or someone they do know. Bringing back someone from the dead takes a lot of power and that is why only the chosen one can do it. There is an exception though, if you were not the chosen one and you wanted to bring someone back from the dead you could sacrifice yourself but then you would be dead instead of them._

_If Warriors want to disguise themselves, meaning if they want to use their powers in public, it will take practice. Certain types of Warriors can change their hair color and eyes color, others can only change one, but the one thing you can't change is the fangs. The fangs are a very deadly weapon, if a Warrior bites someone with their fangs that person, whether they are human or supernatural, would turn to ash in seconds. Anyway, if you want to change your hair color you would have to ingest a hair color meaning, that you would have to take someone's hand while you are in your form and absorb their looks then you could use anything from their looks and use them as yours. Warriors can even change into the person they ingest if they wanted but that's only happened if it was really necessary or if it was for evil._

_The powers the chosen one has are:_

_read minds_

_super fast reflexes_

_able to move objects with mind_

_ability to heal faster than anything_

_super strength_

_super speed_

_can explode things with their mind_

_bring back the dead_

_hard to kill_

_invisibility_

_see the future_

_freeze time_

_astral projection_

_levitation_

_high pitched scream that can kill or damage ears _

_shape shift_

_agility_

_shoot fire out of hands_

_shoot ice out of hands_

_control of the elements_

_The chosen one has twenty powers in total so if you don't know if you are the chosen one count how many powers you get or have and remember just because you have one powers that doesn't correspond to the family you were born with doesn't mean you are the chosen one, it just means you are unique._

_If a Warrior needs guidance from someone and needs help controlling their powers only very few can help. Look for emissaries of Werewolf packs, and look for Warriors themselves._

_I leaned back from the computer frowning as I ran through everything I found out through my head. As I was processing thoughts I didn't hear the front door be opened, which meant that Deaton or Josh or both were home. My thoughts stopped when I heard footsteps coming upstairs and I quickly canceled out of the tab I was using and shut my laptop just in time for Josh and Deaton to come barging in._

_"Hello, forgetting something?" I asked smartly._

_"Oh cut the crap, you left the house after shattering the window and don't come back until hours later. I don't care if you are my little sister if you do that again I will hunt you down myself and kill you," Josh growled at me but this time I didn't even flinch._

_Instead I grew angry as he talked, how dare he yell at me, I bet he wasn't even looking for me but was over at Allison Argent's place because ever since he met her, he had gotten this little crush on her and watched over her every night._

_"Don't yell at me, you weren't even looking for me but spending time with your precious Allison," I snapped at him._

_My window suddenly snapped open which made us all jump in shock at the sudden noise that wasn't yelling. I took a deep breath to calm myself before turning to Deaton, who hasn't said anything, and Josh, the brother that pissed me off._

_"I'm tired, I want to go to bed so please get out so I can change and sleep peacefully," I told them._

_Both of them sighed before walking out and shutting my door. I sighed and walked over to shut my window before changing into pajamas and falling asleep._

_The next morning I woke up and showered first thing before changing into a blue/green top and some blue shorts, with silver heels, my make-up how I usually have it and my brown bag. Once I was finished getting ready I walked downstairs to get something to eat before leaving to school._

_When I got downstairs I saw Josh sitting on a chair at the table munching on toast, Deaton wasn't here so I assumed that he was at the vet. Josh looked up at me when I walked passed him, and then he sighed when I ignored him._

_"Come on, Rosa, I'm sorry," Josh told me._

_I grabbed a granola bar and walked passed him, well at least I tried to, but he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. I raised an eyebrow still not willing to talk to him._

_"Rosa don't be like that, please talk to me," Josh begged._

I just looked at him before ripping my arm from his gasp and walking out the door and to my car before driving to school. When I arrived at school there was police tape around the window that I had shattered on accident, I sighed and took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking inside.

When I got inside I saw Scott freaking out and Stiles following him looking frantic. I walked towards them and raised an eyebrow when they didn't see me.

"Hello," I said before jumping backwards.

"You're okay," Scott yelled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, physically anyway, why?" I asked.

Just then the bell rang and Stiles took off while Scott stayed with me as I got my things.

"Um, I had a dream that I will explain later," Scott mumbled blushing.

I raised an eyebrow again; I had a feeling I would be doing that a lot today.

"Are you blushing?" I asked grinning.

"NO!" Scott shouted.

I laughed and told him that we should get to class before walking away from him and heading to class leaving him behind. Classes went by quickly and soon enough it was lunch and when I walked in I saw Scott and Stiles surrounded by the popular group and along with them was Josh and Ryan. I walked up and sat down next to Scott and across from Stiles, everyone went quiet when I sat down.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"You've changed," Lydia stated bluntly.

"Yup, why do you care?" I asked her smirking slightly.

"I care because you used to be fat and ugly but now you're pretty enough to hang out with me." Lydia stated.

"That's funny, because I don't want to hang out with you, or be friends with you, I mean I really could care less about you," I smiled sweetly before standing up and walking out of the cafeteria.

As I walked outside I could feel a serge flying through my body and it felt good, I didn't want it to stop. I walked out into the forest and breathed in deep and spread my arms out throwing my head back and letting the serge fly out.

The wind blew, storm clouds came in and lightning struck, and so did thunder, the rain poured down and soaked me head to toe but I didn't care. The power I felt was amazing and I knew right then and there that I was the chosen one, I had more powers than I should and it described me perfectly.

**(Josh POV)**

It was our second day back to school and it has been interesting especially Rosa's show of tearing down Lydia's ego which was very entertaining.

_Flashback_

"_Can I help you?" Rosa asked._

"_You've changed," Lydia stated bluntly._

"_Yup, why do you care?" Rosa asked her smirking slightly._

"_I care because you used to be fat and ugly but now you're pretty enough to hang out with me." Lydia stated._

"_That's funny, because I don't want to hang out with you, or be friends with you, I mean I really could care less about you," Rosa smiled sweetly before standing up and walking out of the cafeteria._

_End Flashback_

I had followed her out but lost her in the woods but it was strange, right when I lost her a few seconds later a big storm hit but the main weird thing was that the storm was only around where the forest was it was nowhere near the school because no one noticed it.

I shook my head and decided to talk to her after school at home where everything she breaks no one will notice and think she was a freak. I left and went back to school and as I was walking down the hall I had ran into Allison the girl I had started to develop a crush on.

"Sorry, we seriously need to quit meeting like this," I stated.

"Yes we do, why did you have something in mind?" Allison asked me flirting.

"I did, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight but it's okay if you don't want to," I said.

"No, I would love too, pick me up at 7:00, I'll be waiting." Allison told me as she walked away.

**Okay thank you so much, please REVIEW, let me know what you think I really enjoyed this chapter and I hope you do too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright here is the next chapter and remember that Rosa's outfits are on my profile if you want to see what they looks like since I'm not good at describing things. ;)**

**Also the events in the chapters are going to go out of order just because I don't remember the order.**

**So here we go, on to the chapter.**

_Previously on Rosa Hale:_

"_You've changed," Lydia stated bluntly._

"_Yup, why do you care?" I asked her smirking slightly._

"_I care because you used to be fat and ugly but now you're pretty enough to hang out with me." Lydia stated._

"_That's funny, because I don't want to hang out with you, or be friends with you, I mean I really could care less about you," I smiled sweetly before standing up and walking out of the cafeteria._

_As I walked outside I could feel a serge flying through my body and it felt good, I didn't want it to stop. I walked out into the forest and breathed in deep and spread my arms out throwing my head back and letting the serge fly out._

_The wind blew, storm clouds came in and lightning struck, and so did thunder, the rain poured down and soaked me head to toe but I didn't care. The power I felt was amazing and I knew right then and there that I was the chosen one; I had more powers than I should and it described me perfectly._

**(Josh POV)**

I paced my room nervously it was 6:30 and I had just gotten out of the shower and was standing in a towel in front of my closet having no clue what to wear. I wanted to go ask Rosa if she could help me with what to wear but she wasn't speaking to me so that was a bust plus she wasn't even home and she didn't like Allison. Now most of you must think that I haven't even talked to Allison and did something to her to make her go out with me but that's not true. Almost every night that I went to watch over Allison, she had let me into her room and we would lay there talking for hours until she fell asleep. So I do know her well enough to ask her out.

Anyway as I stood in front of my closet, after I stopped pacing, I heard the front door open and shut meaning Rosa was home. Not Deaton because he already was here down in his office the only room he literally banned us from. He may not want us in his room but he never glared at us when we tried to open the door he only said 'don't do it', but when we, Rosa and I, tried to open the door of his office his face went red and he shouted for a hour straight telling us to never go in there. So after that we never tried.

I listened to the footsteps head upstairs and realized that Rosa was soaking wet because I could hear the sloshing noise your shoes make when they are wet. I continued to listen as she went into her room and when I heard her starting to change I stopped listening then tuned in a few minutes later to hear her typing on her computer then mumble to herself.

"Warrior, chosen one, how could I be the chosen one, I get that I have more powers than I should but am I really the chosen one? Of course I am I could feel the power in me, but I don't want to become pregnant at seventeen and that's in less than a year, I turn seventeen in seven months, ugh I'm so confused," I hear Rosa groan.

I stood there shocked and wide eyed at what I just heard in the other room and sighed. I was about to walk out and talk to her but I looked down at myself and saw that I was only in a towel and that I had 15 minutes to get ready and pick Allison up, I hated to say this but Rosa would have to wait.

**(Scott's POV)**

At lunch today was amazing, Rosa was amazing, it was so funny when Rosa said she could care less about Lydia, I don't think Rosa heard, but when she left everyone at the table except for Jackson and Lydia burst out laughing. It was so funny that it took a while for everyone to calm down and get back to eating. I smiled softly as Lydia started to vent about how Rosa shouldn't talk to her like that and so on.

I went to take another bite of the burger on my plate when I felt an incredible wisp of power through the cafeteria. I felt my eyes turn yellow then back to normal, I also saw Stiles freeze and stare at my eyes in wonder and worry. Before I could excuse Stiles and I the bell had rang and it was time to go to class, but before Stiles could leave I grabbed his arm and pulled him back and outside to his jeep.

"Your eyes changed. What happened?" Stiles asked.

"I felt a strong surge of power in the cafeteria and then it was gone but it was like the Alpha was forcing me to turn, but I don't think it was the alpha." I stated shaking my head.

"If it wasn't the Alpha then who was it?" Stiles asked me.

"I don't know, I think it's time to talk to Derek," I said.

"Are you kidding me, dude he hates us," Stile spluttered.

"No he hates you and I annoy him but he's still helping," I stated before turning and walking to Stiles's jeep.

Little did I know, I was going to find out something big when I got to Derek's house?

**(Rosa's POV finally)**

I sat on my computer chair looking at my computer screen that held all of the information about me and the species I am. I knew that my brother was in the other room getting ready for his date with Allison but I could care less, but I also knew that he used his hearing to listen in on me and what I was saying about myself.

I never wanted to be the chosen one, I mean sure it's cool to have all those powers but at the same time I really don't want to get pregnant at the age of seventeen. I want to be older when I have kids and I don't even know who the father is going to be, besides since I know that I am going to be pregnant at seventeen then maybe I can postpone it.

I shook my head and changed into my pajamas, black shorts and a white tank top, before shutting off my lamp and going to sleep.

_Dream:_

_I was walking through the woods in a black short cocktail dress and I was bare foot, my hair was straightened and my makeup was simple, mascara and lip gloss. I was headed to a clearing or more like a meadow but the strange thing about me was that I look older almost like I was seventeen maybe eighteen. I continued to travel through the flowers of the meadow before I reached a little lake that look sort of like a beach. _

_I continued on a little ways before I came across a picnic blanket and a basket sitting on it._

_Suddenly there was bright light and I saw my…. Mom._

"_Mom?" I asked in shock._

"_Yes, my sweet," Mom smiled at me._

"_How is this possible? Where am I? What's going on?" I asked her quickly._

"_Calm down, this is a dream well technically the spirit world, which is where you are, I brought you here to see your future, the father of your child or at least who we all assume it to be, I will also show you the dangers of you not accepting your fate," My mother told me._

"_Why?" I simply stated._

"_Just go with it, you won't be able to control what you say or do, you will only feel and see," My mom said before disappearing back into the light._

_I heard a noise and looked forward to see Scott standing next to the blanket with a little baby in his arms._

"_Hope you like it, I thought that we could have a little family dinner/picnic, if you don't mind," Scott grinned sheepishly._

"_No, I love it," I smiled and walked towards the two people that I now considered family since they were family and always will be._

_Once I was close enough I looked down to see a baby girl with brown eyes and brown hair with the cutest dimples._

_Then I heard a voice in my head, my mother._

_**The gender could change in the future but I had a feeling you would like to see what your little girl would look like if you had one.**_

_Then the voice left._

_I took the little girl out of Scott's hands and smiled down at her cooing softly._

"_Why hello, Anna McCall, how was staying at Daddy's house," I smiled and gently rocked her before looking to Scott._

"_Come on let's eat," I murmured taking his hand and sitting down on the blanket._

_Then the dream changed and I was sitting in a cold dark room that seemed to brighten when I touched something. Where was I?_

_**This is the future where you never accepted your fate as a Warrior.**_

_I slowly walked over to a room that looked like a kitchen and looked for a witch but there didn't seem to be one anywhere. I then heard a creak from behind me and quickly turned around just in time to see Scott running down the steps with Derek following him._

"_Scott, Derek," I called out._

_But it seemed like they couldn't hear me since they didn't stop running until they were out the door._

_I followed after them and saw the darkness of the sky, but the weird thing was that the sun was out but it was red with clouds surrounding it. I looked out into the forest to see everyone standing there talking but I wasn't there._

"_Hello," I yelled out and one person turned and it wasn't who I expected._

_I saw Lydia turn her head and scream a little before just staring at me._

"_Lydia what is it?" Scott asked walking towards her before wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her close._

"_It's Rosa, she's standing right there," Lydia whispered._

_I watched as Scott leaned down and pecked her before walking forward closer to me._

"_Rosa, are you really there?" Scott asked smiling._

"_Of course I am what is going on?" I cried out._

"_She just asked what's going on." Lydia stated looking confused._

"_She doesn't remember?" Isaac asked in shock._

_What was Isaac doing here and Boyd, Erica? What is happening?_

"_Remember what?" I whispered._

"_Rosa you died three months ago," Lydia told me._

_Time stopped as I stared at her but before I could responded someone started to shake me and say wake up._

I shot up gasping for breath and looked around frantically and saw Deaton standing next to me worriedly and Jason standing by the door with watery eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You had no pulse and you weren't breathing plus you were ice cold," Deaton told me.

"Oh," was all I said.

"What were you dreaming about?" Deaton asked me.

"Uh, my future," I stated.

"I will have you explain later but for now I will give you a choice do you want to stay home or go to school?" Deaton smiled softly.

"I will go to school," I shrugged and got up walking to my closet.

Before I pulled out clothes I looked back to see Deaton and Jason still there.

"Do you mind I need to get ready," I smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah sorry," Jason mumbled before leaving.

I shook my head before turning back to my closet and choosing the outfit for the day. I thought about my dream and took a deep breath before closing my eyes, when I did I could see the baby girl that I was able to call mine and Scott being the father, the happiness of it all. But then I thought about the darkness and my death, Scott being with Lydia. I shook my head and got ready for the day.

**Review please… I would love to know what you think. Follow and Favorite maybe? Anyways I hope this was good.**


End file.
